La cara y la cruz
by AJ Dark
Summary: Todo comenzó en un baile... Una cenicienta muy especial, claro que, ella no perdió un zapatito de cristal aquella noche, perdió mucho más que eso y su destino... Su destino cambió, para siempre.
1. La sombra del invierno

_Hola chicas!_

_Sé que estáis esperando la actualización de CAH, yo también :( pero llevo casi quince días de baja y con bronquitis, lamento mi desaparición, pero es por problemas de salud, aún así ni creáis que La historia quedará a medias, en cuanto me recupere me pondré a ello sin falta. De momento ni mi capacidad neuronal ha estado lo que se dice activa, ni mis ganas han sido las acostumbradas. La verdad es que estoy fatal, así que para poner en marcha los motores y no joder la historia, he decido escribir este mini fic de 3 capítulos, epílogo incluido. En fin, no esperéis nada del otro mundo... Ni siquiera sé muy bien porque me dio por escribir esta ida de olla, pero de alguna forma tengo que calentar!Espero que os entretenga y lo disfrutéis. Gracias por vuestra comprensión._

_Besos_

_AJ_

_**Disclamer: **__Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a Jk.R_

* * *

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería  
Baile de Navidad, 1994_

Hermione sintió la boca de Viktor sobre la suya y cerró los ojos. Apoyó las manos sobre el musculoso pecho del buscador y se aferró a la tela de su uniforme de gala, dejando que él amoldara sus labios a los de ella, que la guiara en los primeros pasos de su primer beso. Una mano enorme se apoyó en su mejilla, acunándola con ternura y no pudo evitar ladear la cabeza, acariciándose con aquella áspera palma.  
Los gritos de Ronald, hablando con Harry acerca del _penoso comportamiento de Hermione r_ompieron la magia del momento y se separó con frustración.

― No hagas caso Herr-mi-one ― susurró el búlgaro calentando sus labios con su aliento ― solo son celos. Erres herrmosa y hoy todos han visto cuanto  
Ella sonrió, apoyándose en él y suspiró, dejando que la abrazara, Viktor la hacía sentir bonita y femenina, como nunca antes. Él la había visto de _verdad_, desde que llegó a Hogwarts sus miradas, sus gestos… él vio más allá de la sabelotodo de cabello enmarañado y espalda encorvada por el peso de los libros, él vio algo que los demás habían ignorado durante cuatro años.

Y era cierto, si le preguntaran a Viktor él diría que era su belleza suave y calmada lo que le había hecho fijarse en ella. La sensualidad que se apreciaba en su forma de caminar, en el modo en que se retiraba los indomables rizos del rostro, en la manera en que mordía sus labios y sonreía con una timidez aderezada de picardía. No era una belleza, ni una chica que llamara la atención a simple vista. Pero tenía los ojos castaños más hermosos que Viktor había visto nunca. Brillaban expresivos, de alegría, de furia o de tristeza y, si tenías la suerte de estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella, como él, podías apreciar las pinceladas doradas que los adornaban y las suaves y casi invisibles pecas de su nariz y su cara.  
Viktor sabía apreciar la belleza y la de Hermione Granger estaba ahí, latente, esperando para florecer. Sería una mujer increíble, no tenía ninguna duda acerca de ello y esperaba poder tener una oportunidad con ella, en el futuro, cuando esa mujer emergiera y todo fuera más fácil.  
― Mañana nos verremos ― le dijo besándola suavemente una vez más, aguantándose las ganas de profundizar en aquella boca adictiva que prometía placeres inconcebibles ― Ve.  
Ella le miró sonriendo y se alejó hacia sus amigos. La escuchó pasar al lado de ellos y salir del Salón de baile gritándoles furiosa. Sacudiendo la cabeza y utilizando adjetivos poco educados para dirigirse al imbécil del pelirrojo, se marchó antes de dar rienda suelta a las ganas que tenía de demostrarle a Weasley que enseñaban en Durmstrang.  
Hermione se sentó en las escaleras y se descalzó, tirando los zapatos a un lado mientras sollozaba. Ron era un idiota, nunca cambiaría. No solo parecía ser invisible para él si no que además no la dejaba tratar de olvidarse de aquellos extraños sentimientos que despertaba en ella.  
Poco a poco todos se fueron marchando y las puertas del Salón se cerraron, dejando dentro a unas pocas parejas que aún seguían bailando.  
― ¿El primate bobalicón te ha abandonado Granger?  
Ella levantó la mirada hacia el Slytherin y le miró un par de segundos antes de ignorarle y seguir masajeando los dedos de sus doloridos pies.  
Por una milésima de segundo, Draco olvidó que era una sangre sucia, olvidó que era la insoportable amiga de caracortada y comadreja Weasel, olvidó todo, porque aquella noche, Hermione Granger estaba increíblemente hermosa. Él mismo se había quedado con la boca abierta al verla aparecer del brazo del buscador búlgaro, odiaba admitirlo y, de hecho, no lo reconocería jamás ante nadie, pero estaba preciosa y todos se habían dado cuenta de que había algo más bajo aquel uniforme, algo que ella nunca antes se había atrevido a mostrar.  
Claro que, una cara bonita y un cuerpo tentador no podían ocultar el hedor a impureza que desprendía, pensó con una sonrisa cruel.  
— ¿Tan pronto se cansó de ti? — Volvió a la carga, decidido a arrancarle una ácida respuesta, como siempre — Tal vez no tienes lo que necesita, veo que has estado llorando ¿Te ha dicho que no eres lo bastante mujer para complacer sus… apetitos?  
Sabía que eso no era cierto, había escuchado los gritos que le había dado a la comadreja y no entendía porque no le había lanzado una maldición por gilipollas. Había que estar ciego para no ver que Weasley estaba completamente colgado de la chica, traidores a la sangre él y su estúpida familia.  
— Olvídame Malfoy.  
El rubio arqueó una ceja y miró a todas partes, asegurándose de que nadie le estuviera mirando. El que hubiera decidido mandar al cuerno las normas sociales preestablecidas por unas horas no significaba que quisiera que fuera de dominio público.  
Draco Malfoy siempre tenía lo mejor. Y aquella noche, ella había sido lo mejor de la fiesta.  
— Ven conmigo — dijo girándose y mirándola por encima de su hombro — vamos Granger, ¿Tienes miedo?  
Se alejó con una sonrisa burlona y paso seguro, convencido de que ella le seguiría y ahogó una risita al escuchar los pasos tras él.

¿_Qué demonios hago siguiendo a Malfoy_? Se dijo Hermione con ganas de darse patadas mentales por tamaña estupidez. _La curiosidad mató al gato,_ lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo. Aferró con fuerza su varita porque no se fiaba para nada de aquella serpiente ruin y rastrera y continuó tras él, siguiendo un angosto y desolado pasillo de las mazmorras.  
El rubio se paró frente a un cuadro de un caballero con gesto adusto y susurró algo que ella no llegó a escuchar antes de desaparecer por el hueco de la pared, descendiendo a lo que sin duda eran las entrañas del castillo.

Conjurando un lumus le siguió, bajando las escaleras de caracol con cuidado y tras un par de minutos de descenso, llegaron a lo que parecía una sala común de reducidas dimensiones. Una enorme chimenea encendida presidía la estancia, rodeada por un sofá de cuero y una mesita, un armario y una estantería ponían punto y final al mobiliario del lugar.  
— Ponte cómoda Granger — dijo él sin perder el tono de diversión de su voz antes de dejarse caer en el sofá, con el brazo apoyado en el respaldo — es Navidad y me siento caritativo  
Por primera vez, Hermione percibió al sentarse el ligero olor a alcohol que emanaba del rubio, casi oculto por el perfume de su piel. Nunca había estado tan cerca de Malfoy antes y, al mirarle a los ojos se descubrió pensando en lo profundos que parecían, de un color más gris que azul ¿Siempre habían sido así? ¿De ese gris mercurio que parecía plata líquida?  
— Estás borracho.  
Él rió  
— Vamos vamos Granger, necesito más que unos vasos de Whiskey de fuego para emborracharme — sonrió con aire burlón y levantó las cejas — ¿Quieres un trago?  
Hermione parpadeó y boqueó horrorizada.  
— ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no Malfoy! — Se cruzó de brazos fulminándole con la mirada — No está permitido el alcohol en el colegio ¡Podrían expulsarme!. Tampoco deberías tú estar bebiendo ¿Sabes? No es correcto.  
Draco la miró parpadeando antes de romper a reír  
— Siempre tan perfecta — dijo con desprecio levantándose y abriendo un mueble bar para servir dos whiskys con hielo. — Créeme, gracias a esto no te dejé en esas escaleras, como la patética sangre sucia que eres. — Dijo dejando el vaso ante ella y dando un trago del suyo.  
— Eres un imbécil — Hermione se levantó y le apuntó con la varita, hundiéndola en su cuello disfrutando de la expresión de horror de él — No he venido aquí para que me insultes Malfoy  
Él apretó las mandíbulas y su rostro cambió, mirándola con un brillo desconocido para ella. Hermione se estremeció sin saber por qué.  
— ¿Y a qué has venido entonces Granger? — dijo él apartando la varita de un manotazo y dejando en la mesa su bebida — ¿Por qué estás aquí?  
_Porque soy idiota_, pensó ella.

— Yo te mostraré porque  
Draco se cernió sobre ella con la rapidez de un buscador de Quiddich y aferró su nuca dejando completamente congelada a Hermione ante el contacto de sus dedos sobre la piel de su cuello. Fijó sus ojos en aquella turbulenta mirada que parecía arder y no fue capaz de moverse cuando le vio agacharse hasta que sus labios colisionaron.  
Fuego.  
Todo explosionó alrededor de ambos, derramándose sobre ellos, como ardientes lenguas de fuego hasta hacerles perder la razón. Él no sabría decir porque sintió el impulso de devorar su boca, ella no encontraría jamás explicación sobre el motivo que la llevó a responder a aquel beso exigente y avasallador.  
Donde Viktor había sido ternura, Malfoy era furia y dominación, si el búlgaro le había mostrado el placer de su primer beso, la serpiente le mostró lo que era el deseo carnal.  
Sus bocas se buscaban ansiosas, desesperadas, enredando sus lenguas, ávidas y anhelantes mientras sus manos se unían, convirtiendo el beso en algo más. Se acariciaron, se tocaron con rudeza y brusquedad, arrancándose la ropa sin ser siquiera conscientes de sus actos. El vestido de Hermione se perdió en algún rincón oscuro, al igual que la túnica de Draco, mientras las llamas de la chimenea menguaban y las velas se apagaban sumiendo en las sombras aquellos jóvenes cuerpos entrelazados  
Ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia en lo que hacían, pero se dejaron llevar por sus instintos, aparcando la realidad, olvidando quienes eran, el odio y el rencor, olvidando todo lo que quedaba fuera de aquella sala perdida en las entrañas de Hogwarts.

_Joder ¿Qué diablos había hecho?_

Malfoy se pasó las manos por el cabello despeinándose en un gesto de la más pura frustración. Miró con una mueca de asco hacia su pecho, sobre el que descansaba aquella mata de pelo con patas y con un sobresalto que la despertó, se la quitó de encima y se levantó entre maldiciones, vistiéndose todo lo rápido que pudo, mascullando todo tipo de improperios.  
― ¿Draco? — ella parpadeó medio dormida, aún perdida en las brumas oníricas del sueño.  
El chico se congeló con la camisa a medio abrochar y se giró para enfrentarla.  
― Escúchame bien ― escupió arrastrando las palabras mirándola con sus ojos derramando frialdad ― Ni se te ocurra contar a nadie lo que ha pasado aquí ― dijo señalándola con el dedo ― ni a la comadreja menor ni a ninguna de tus tontas amiguitas ¿Estamos? Y no me llames Draco ― gruñó agachándose para coger su corbata que estaba tirada en un rincón.  
Un rayo rojo pasó rozando su oreja y se dio la vuelta con cara de horror para mirar a la enajenada leona que le apuntaba con su varita, completamente despierta.  
― ¿Qué coño haces?  
― Eres un ser despreciable y odioso Malfoy  
Él sonrió con una mueca burlona, alzando brevemente las cejas  
― Gracias Granger  
Ella volvió a lanzarle un hechizo que esquivó por los pelos ¿Dónde diablos estaba su varita?  
― ¿Estás loca? Para de una vez estúpida sangre sucia ¡desquiciada! ― masculló tirándose tras la mesa.  
Hermione estaba desnuda, despeinada y con la túnica de él por encima, abierta dejando ver la mitad de su pecho derecho y la insinuación de un enhiesto pezón.  
Draco tragó en grueso cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior le inundaron y un tirón en la entrepierna le avisó de que le había gustado, y mucho, lo que había ocurrido en aquella sala privada perdida de la mano de Merlín.  
Fuera cual fuera su sangre, aquella sabelotodo de Granger acababa de convertirse en una parte de su pasado porque, quisiera reconocerlo o no, habían perdido ambos la virginidad en la sala privada que su padrino le había dejado usar desde principio de curso.  
Jamás podía saberlo nadie. Nunca. Él tenía una reputación que mantener, era Draco Malfoy, ¡el príncipe de Slytherin! Odiaba a los impuros, los quería expulsados de Hogwarts y del mundo mágico, eran inferiores, creados para servir, para convivir con los... Muggles, pensó con desprecio.  
— ¿Qué es lo que me hiciste? — Espetó furioso por la forma en que su sangre hervía y su cuerpo respondía a la visión del de ella — ¿Me hechizaste? ¿Usaste algún filtro? ¿Cuál? — Entrecerró los ojos y blandió su varita, que había encontrado tras el sillón — es patético — dijo vocalizando con desprecio — que tengas que recurrir a eso para conseguir que alguien se meta entre tus piernas — La miró de arriba abajo de la forma más desagradable que pudo y sonrió de lado — aunque no me extraña siendo... Tú.  
Hermione le miró con odio y, durante una fracción de segundo ¡Él la había buscado a ella! ¿Cómo se atrevía a culparla ahora? Malfoy pensó que le intentaría hechizar, pero la bruja sonrió con cinismo, pese al brillo de amargura que se veía en sus ojos y se vistió pausadamente.  
— Más patético es escudarse en un filtro o un hechizo, algo que ambos sabemos que no es cierto, para no aceptar que hiciste el amor a una sangre sucia.  
Draco, ante el asombro de Hermione, se echó a reír con ganas  
— ¿Hacer el amor? Granger tu y yo follamos, tuvimos sexo o cometimos la mayor aberración del mundo, como quieras llamarlo. Pero créeme, no hicimos el amor — puso los ojos en blanco — no sé cómo no he acabado vomitando.  
Ella agitó la varita y puso un orinal bajo su nariz  
— Empieza, Malfoy — Sonrió — Es de oro — dijo con un ademán señalando el objeto que brillaba en las manos del rubio — considéralo mi regalo de... Agradecimiento por tus servicios.  
Sin más se marchó dejando a un furioso Slytherin dentro del aula y un placer perverso la recorrió al escuchar el golpe del orinal contra la puerta.

_Callejón Diagon  
Víspera de Navidad 1999_

Hermione salió de Sortilegios Weasley con los ojos enrojecidos y el rostro desencajado. Con Ronald siempre era igual ¿Por qué no podían hablar civilizadamente sin discutir? ¿Por qué no eran capaces de no perder los nervios por todo? Le quería tanto como a Harry, era un pilar fundamental de su vida, no existía Hermione sin Ron, como no existía Hermione sin Harry. Durante un tiempo muy breve un año antes, al terminar la guerra, habían mantenido una fugaz relación que no sobrevivió al verano. Hermione suponía que no había sido el mejor momento para tratar de dar prioridad al corazón, sobre todo cuando este estaba resquebrajado y hecho pedazos. La muerte de Fred fue un duro golpe para todos, un golpe del que aun no se habían recuperado ninguno de ellos. Durante los primeros meses todos habían vivido en una extraña burbuja de irrealidad, juicios, abogados, interrogatorios, testificaciones... Se habían visto inmersos en una vorágine de burocracia y lágrimas demasiado difícil de digerir y aquella no había sido la mejor base sobre la que asentar una relación amorosa. Al menos ellos no habían sabido salir adelante como pareja, necesitaban tanto su amistad que ningún otro sentimiento tenía cabida y, cuando empezaron a sobreponerse y a aceptar las nuevas circunstancias, aquel amor que habían creído sentir durante aquellos años, repentinamente les pareció insustancial, demasiado infantil para dos personas que, de pronto, se sentían terriblemente envejecidas. Hermione, volvió a Hogwarts, Harry y Ron no. El curso pasó rápido, con muchas lágrimas y un puñado de sonrisas que día a día iban creciendo en número, ambos retomaron su amistad con entusiasmo, sabiendo que nada sería suficiente para romper los vínculos afectivos que les unían, podían no haber estado hechos el uno para el otro como pareja pero, sin lugar a dudas, lo estaban para ser los mejores amigos.  
Los EXTASIS de Hermione fueron perfectos, extraordinario en todas las materias y las puertas abiertas para hacer lo que fuera que quisiera con su carrera profesional. A nadie le extrañó, que se decantara por el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, no había un solo elfo doméstico que desconociera el nombre de Hermione Granger y, el noventa por ciento de ellos temblaban solo al escucharlo. Era, según Ron, el nuevo Innombrable, al menos para aquella comunidad de criaturas.  
La castaña resopló una vez más, recordando la discusión sobre el tema que acababa de tener con uno de sus mejores amigos, sumando eso al hecho de que al día siguiente sería Navidad y que aún no habían encontrado a sus padres, solo podía decir que aquellas fiestas, empezaban a perfilarse, por tercer año consecutivo, como… como una auténtica mierda.  
Se colocó mejor el bolso en el hombro y caminó con decisión hacia el Caldero Chorreante, tenía que ir a Grimmauld Place, donde vivía con Harry desde que se graduó en Hogwarts y cambiarse para ir a trabajar… otra vez.  
Nadie sabía lo mucho que le había costado a Hermione retomar sus estudios, lo que le había costado sobrevivir tras la guerra sin ayuda, porque no había pedido ayuda.  
Simplemente nadie se preguntó de dónde sacaba el dinero para pagar los libros, la ropa o simplemente algo para comer ahora que sus padres no estaban y ni siquiera recordaban su existencia. No por falta de preocupación, si no porque no era algo por lo que se hubieran debido preocupar nunca.  
Un mes antes de comenzar el curso, ella regresó al colegio y ayudó a la reconstrucción, MacGonagall, que sí se había percatado de la situación de la joven, pagó sus servicios alegando que todos ellos habían recibido compensación por el trabajo realizado, sabía que el orgullo de la señorita Granger estaba en juego y no pensaba ser ella quien lo pisoteara en modo alguno.  
Al terminar los estudios, por suerte, Harry le ofreció quedarse con él, se habían acostumbrado demasiado a su mutua compañía y además no tenían más familia que ellos mismos, a excepción de los Weasley, por supuesto. Aprovechando esa circunstancia, que le permitía quitarse un problema de encima, había encontrado trabajo de camarera temporal por horas en un bar de mala muerte en un barrio muggle no demasiado recomendable, mientras comenzaba su carrera en el ministerio. Según sus cálculos tendría que mantener ambos trabajos durante un par de meses antes de poder centrarse solo en el que verdaderamente importaba. Sesenta días más y podría descansar y olvidar aquellos días de agobio y cansancio, podría comprar ropa nueva, tal vez un libro y no preocuparse de no poder pagar un simple helado….  
Tragó saliva y suspiró, lo mejor que podía hacer era centrarse en lo que tenía en aquel momento y eso era unas seis horas por delante de servir copas.  
— Oh, disculpe — dijo sin levantar la mirada al chocar con alguien. Debería estar más pendiente de lo que hacía.  
— Deberías mirar por dónde vas, Granger — aquella voz que arrastraba las palabras la hizo parpadear y girarse hasta enfrentar aquellos ojos grises.  
— Malfoy…  
No le había vuelto a ver desde los juicios, al menos no en persona porque en el Profeta y en Corazón de Bruja salía a menudo, sobre todo desde que se había puesto al mando de los escasos negocios que quedaron en su familia, sorprendiendo a todos por su lógica y su buen hacer, que le habían llevado a cerrar tratos de lo más acertados, consiguiendo sacar del lodo el nombre de su familia, rehaciéndose a sí mismo. Además se acababa de comprometer con Astoria Greengrass, a quien aún le quedaba un curso en Hogwarts por delante. En el Profeta se especulaba que parte de un anuncio tan precipitado, era el reciente contrato multimillonario que había firmado con el padre de la chica, por el contrario, en Corazón de Bruja hablaban de aquella relación como una historia de lo más romántica, el como la pequeña joven había devuelto al mortífago renegado la alegría y las ganas de seguir.  
Hermione trataba de recordarse a sí misma que odiaba a Malfoy cada vez que escuchaba esas noticias, pero llevaba años obligándose a olvidar la noche de aquel baile de Navidad sin poder hacerlo, como si el antiguo Slytherin la hubiera marcado de alguna forma. No ayudaba mucho haber visto en aquellos ojos una mirada atormentada en la mansión de su familia mientras ella era torturada por Bellatrix, ni el brillo de sus ojos el día de la batalla, cuando la contemplaba asustado en la Sala de los Menesteres con lo que, en otra persona, hubiera creído preocupación…  
A veces se preguntaba si no había sido ella la que fracasó con Ron por culpa de aquel sentimiento que, ahora sabía, albergaba por Malfoy. Le había llevado años entenderlo y más aún siquiera aceptarlo, pero había aprendido a enfrentarse a las cosas, no por nada era una Gryffindor. Aunque sabía que tal vez, el hecho de haber perdido con él la virginidad era un condicionante... Al fin y al cabo esas cosas dejaban huellas imborrables.  
— El mismo — hizo una burlona reverencia y dio un paso atrás, estirando la mano para rozar la cintura de la joven que había a su lado y atraerla hacia sí hasta rodear su menuda figura con su brazo — Astoria, mi prometida — dijo con educación — Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra.  
— Oh… un placer  
Estiró la mano automáticamente y tarde se dio cuenta de que los perjuicios seguían existiendo y que tal vez la chica no quisiera tocarla. Pero se sorprendió al sentir el apretón de ella y ver su franca sonrisa.  
— Encantada  
Hermione parpadeó y sintió, disgustada, como un extraño peso se asentaba en su estómago. Decididamente acababa de comprobar que el Profeta estaba equivocado.  
— Bueno, lamentó el golpe Malfoy — le dijo volviendo a él sus ojos y fingiendo una sonrisa educada — Tengo prisa, he de irme ya — Añadió englobándoles a ambos y volviendo a colocarse el bolso — Feliz Navidad — antes de alejarse se giró de nuevo bastante incómoda, retirándose un mechón de pelo del rostro — Ah y… felicidades por el compromiso.  
— Feliz Navidad — dijo la risueña Astoria.  
Draco solo asintió con media sonrisa.  
— ¡Hermione!  
Los tres jóvenes se volvieron para mirar a Harry que avanzaba subido en su Saeta de Fuego por el callejón. En la distancia se escucharon unos gritos y varias explosiones mientras los primeros magos y brujas salían de las tiendas y casas al oír el estruendo.  
— ¿Qué ocurre? — dijo alguien  
— ¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó otra persona.  
— ¡Sal de aquí! — Chilló Harry vestido con su túnica de auror y agitando la varita — Están atacando el callejón. ¡Que salga todo el mundo! ¡Vamos vamos vamos!  
Saltó de la escoba y empujó a un grupo de niños y a sus padres. Muchos corrieron hacia el Caldero Chorreante, otros empezaron a desaparecer. Astoria tomó la mano de Draco con fuerza  
— Vámonos — dijo mirándolo.  
Pero Malfoy estaba mirando a Granger, quien había dado un paso hacia delante poniéndose delante de ellos.  
— ¿Qué ocurre Harry? — Preguntó sacando su varita  
— Un grupo de mortífagos, una pequeña célula organizada. Suponemos que solo quieren hacer todo el daño posible antes de terminar en Azkaban como los demás.  
Una nueva explosión sacudió el suelo y se agacharon involuntariamente mientras veían los cristales estallar.  
— Ron — susurró Harry — Iros de aquí — gritó a los que quedaban. Tengo que irme — dijo mirando a Hermione y subiendo a la escoba.  
— ¡Vamos todos fuera! — Chilló — Ya lo habéis oído. ¡Harry! — el moreno paró y la miró por encima del hombro con evidente nerviosismo mientras ella lanzaba un _diminuendo_ sobre su bolso y lo metía en su abrigo — Más te vale sujetarme bien — dijo tragando saliva y componiendo una sonrisa forzada que Harry correspondió a la par que estiraba su mano y se la ofrecía con ojos brillantes.

— Como siempre.  
Hermione salió corriendo sin mirar atrás y se lanzó hacia Harry enlazando sus manos y subiendo tras él en la Saeta de Fuego que se alejó veloz hacia la refriega, esquivando maldiciones.  
— Supongo que esto es el famoso espíritu Gryffindor — dijo Astoria tirando de Draco hacia el Caldero Chorreante.  
— Eso, querida — dijo Draco mirando furioso como Granger desaparecía junto a Potter entre el humo que empezaba a inundar el callejón — se llama espíritu suicida.  
Sacó su varita y con una aparición conjunta, llevó a su prometida hasta la seguridad de su casa.  
— ¿Dónde vas? — Preguntó Astoria al ver que se disponía a marcharse nuevamente.  
Él solo siguió con las mandíbulas apretadas mirando por encima del hombro de la chica y desapareció.  
— Maldita sea — gruñó tapando su inconfundible presencia con una capa de invisibilidad mientras avanzaba por el Callejón Knocturm — Maldita Granger, siempre igual.  
¿Por qué, en nombre de Merlín, no había podido alejarse del callejón y largarse a la seguridad de su casa como todo el mundo? No, ella tenía que ser como San Potter, con ese anhelo de salvar el mundo que parecían tener pegado en la piel.  
Esquivó a un par de magos que estuvieron a punto de golpearle y aturdió con media sonrisa a un mortífago que huía a la carrera. Con un _Incarcerus_, lo dejó tras unos bidones de madera y continuó andando, maldiciendo en voz baja aquella insana obsesión que tenía por Granger. Desde que la vio retorcerse en el suelo de la sala de dibujo de su mansión, todo había cambiado para siempre.

Tal vez, el que ella hubiera sido la primera chica con la que había disfrutado las alegrias del buen sexo tenía algo que ver... O tal vez no, pero ahí estaba, de nuevo. Como el día de la última batalla, cuando había corrido tras ella por la Sala de los Menesteres, tratando que los dos babuinos de Crabbe y Goyle no acabaran con ella. Era una sangre sucia, si. Pero era su sangre sucia y, una cosa era creerla inferior y otra muy distinta quererla muerta.  
Cuando salió al Callejón Diagon tuvo que pegarse a la pared para evitar que un rayo verde impactara en su pecho y lo mandara directo al infierno. A su derecha, George Weasley lanzaba hechizos como loco, con una sonrisa enajenada que era preocupante. Reía mientras se batía en duelo con un enmascarado mientras la comadreja mantenía a otro a raya.  
— ¡Cuidado Hermione!  
La voz de Potter puso a alerta a Draco que miró en su dirección a tiempo de ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, dejándolo paralizado.  
Granger movía la varita con rapidez, atacando y defendiendose con murmullos ininteligibles. Tenía el pelo suelto y algo enmarañado, la mejilla sucia y la ropa arrugada y desgarrada, igual que Potter, era como si una de las explosiones les hubiera tirado de la escoba. La vio luchar con maestría, enfrentándose al mortífago sin miedo, sin titubeos. Pero justo tras ella apareció otro de los encapuchados y apuntó a su espalda.  
Draco no lo pensó, tiró la capa y corrió hacia allí lanzando un _Expeliarmus_ que desarmó al mortífago y lo mandó contra uno de los muros.

Al instante, nuevos miembros del cuerpo de aurores aparecieron y en menos de dos minutos redujeron al completo al grupo de agresores.  
— ¿Malfoy?  
Hermione miró al rubio, parpadeando confundida. ¿Qué hacía él allí?  
— Ven conmigo — dijo dándose la vuelta y tapándose con la capa una vez más.  
El pasado cayó sobre Hermione, los recuerdos se derramaron sobre ella con esa simple frase y, cuando vio la pálida mano de él aparecer de la nada, se encontró tomándola y dejándose arrastrar bajo la capa de invisibilidad con la que Malfoy se cubría.  
— ¿Dónde estamos? — Preguntó tras sentir el tirón y el mareo que siempre acompañaban a una aparición conjunta  
— ¿Acaso importa? — La voz de él era apenas un sonido bajo y gutural que erizó el vello de Hermione haciéndola temblar.  
La castaña cerró los ojos, podía sentirle tras ella, notó sus manos sobre sus hombros y ladeó la cabeza cuando su aliento llegó a la sensible piel de su cuello antes de que lo hicieran sus labios.  
No habían vuelto a estar tan juntos en años, pero el tiempo parecía carecer de importancia en ese momento, era como si aquella noche de Navidad hubiera sido la noche anterior. Como si aquellos años no hubieran transcurrido... La misma pasión, el mismo deseo, el mismo anhelo..  
Fuego.  
Eso era ella entre las manos de Draco cuando las prendas dejaron de ser un obstáculo entre la piel de sus cuerpos, cuando la lógica les abandonó y se dejaron arrastrar por la vorágine de adrenalina que habían sentido. Celebraron la vida por haberse sentido tan cerca de la muerte, olvidando su realidades, sus vidas y su razón. Draco olvidó a Astoria y Hermione su trabajo, ambos perdidos en aquellas sensaciones que no habían vuelto a sentir desde su primera y única vez juntos, perdidos en la sinfonía perfecta que creaban sus gemidos y jadeos,en el sabor de los besos, como ambrosía anhelada durante demasiado tiempo, en el tacto de sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos y el olor de ambos, impregnado en las sábanas de algodón que les envolvían... ascendieron una y otra vez, unidos, entrelazados, recorriendose el uno al otro por completo, con labios y lenguas, ansiosos, desesperados...Y cuando estallaron, lo hicieron juntos, abrazados y jadeantes, dispuestos a seguir exprimiendole horas al reloj que les acercaba lenta e irremediablemente hacia el amanecer.  
Al día siguiente, cuando Hermione despertó en aquella habitación de hotel, estaba sola con la única compañía de un trozo de pergamino en el que pudo leer:

_Feliz Navidad, Granger._

Ciertamente, pensó mientras limpiaba una única lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla, agradecía que en aquella ocasión no hubieran sido necesarios los gritos y las amenazas. Con un suspiro buscó su varita dispuesta a marcharse de allí sin mirar atrás.  
— ¿A qué viene tanta prisa Granger? Ni siquiera abriste el regalo.  
La siseante voz de Malfoy casi la hizo caer de la cama, aplastando una caja envuelta en sedas que debía ser el regalo del que él hablaba.  
— ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
— Merlín Granger, si no tuviera una autoestima más que considerable, serías capaz de pisotear mi orgullo sin compasión.  
Ella no hizo caso a sus palabras, solo lo miró confundida, aferrando el arrugado pedazo de pergamino entre los dedos.  
— Pensé que no querrías despertar aquí — dijo en un murmullo, recordando otro momento y otro lugar.  
— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — susurró Draco echándose sobre ella — Creo que nada impedirá que reciba la mañana de la misma forma placentera en que despedí la noche...  
— ¡Para Malfoy! — la castaña puso la mano en su pecho y negó con la cabeza vehementemente — Estás prometido ¿Qué pasa con Astoria?  
El alzó una ceja interrogante  
— ¿Qué hay con ella? No esta por aquí ¿Verdad?  
— ¡Pero está! — Al menos Hermione la sentía como una presencia palpable aunque invisible entre ellos.  
— No pareció importante demasiado anoche, Granger.  
_Touché_.  
— Anoche no pensaba demasiado — Respondió ella mirando sus manos

— Entonces olvídate de pensar por unas horas — Espetó el rubio con una diabólica sonrisa  
Pero Hermione recordaba la franca sonrisa de la muchacha Greengrass y como había estrechado su mano con sincera amabilidad. No era justo, no lo era.  
— No. No seré tu amante Malfoy.  
— Ya es un poco tarde para eso ¿No crees? — escupió él enfadado — ¿Acaso esperas que deje a Astoria? ¿es eso? — gritó — Porque si lo esperas déjame decirte que puedes sentarte para no cansarte, Granger. Puede que sea capaz de dejar a un lado mis escrúpulos para meterme debajo de tus bragas, pero nada más. Esto solo es entre tú y yo.  
Ella sonrió sin humor.  
— Obviamente no espero eso. Mi... Experiencia contigo me hace poco dada a esperar demasiado, Malfoy — Dijo sin que sus ojos demostraran el daño que habían hecho sus palabras.  
— Bien.  
Hermione gruñó frustrada y saltó de la cama apretando los puños, tratando de ignorar el cosquilleo en sus dedos que la invitaba a estampar sus nudillos en aquel rostro hermoso y altivo.  
— No le haré algo así — Murmuró de espaldas al rubio — Parece una buena chica.  
Malfoy sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y se acercó a la castaña sin poder evitar tocarla con su pecho, ansiando sentir el calor de su cuerpo.  
— Lo es — Dijo aspirando el aroma a caramelo de su pelo — Es buena chica.  
— Te gusta — No era una pregunta, más bien la constatación de un hecho.  
— Será una buena esposa, una buena Malfoy — Dijo distraído, hociqueando en su cuello.  
Hermione cerró los ojos y tragó saliva girándose hasta apoyar las manos en los hombros de él.  
— Espero que seas igual de buen esposo para ella también.  
Le empujó y antes de que él recuperase la estabilidad se apareció con un golpe de varita.  
Maldita Gryffindor, pensó Draco, aunque había que reconocer que sabía tener salidas de lo más originales. Con un suspiro de hastío recogió el regalo que ella ni siquiera había abierto y se marchó a casa, lo enviaría con el correo de la mañana, al fin y al cabo ¿Qué iba a hacer el con un camisón rojo y dorado?


	2. El ocaso del Otoño

_Vereis que la historia es casi por completo desde el punto de vista de Hermione... Bueno, me dio por ahi que se le va a hacer._

_Sé que es un poco increible pero *encogiendose de hombros* el resultado, pese a que soy consiente de haberme ido un poco por los cerros de Úbeda, no me desagrada del todo. _

_Mañana subiré el último capítulo ^^_

_Perdonad si veis algún dedazo, pero no puedo corregirlo a gusto, escribo desde el móvil y, pese a lo que digan, un iPhone tiene sus limitaciones e incomodidades XD_

_Besos_

_AJ_

* * *

_Cinco meses después. Primavera_

— ¿ESTÁS EMBARAZADA? — Ron boqueó mirando con ojos desorbitados a su amiga — ¿Cómo ha sido eso posible?  
Hermione bufó observándole de soslayo con una mueca de disgusto.  
— De la manera común Ronald — gruñó sirviéndose más zumo de calabaza — Pensaba que no tenías dudas sobre el tema...  
Él ignoró la observación y se frotó la nuca incómodo y más que visiblemente preocupado.  
— ¿El lo sabe? — Preguntó Harry.  
La castaña negó con la cabeza y agradeció internamente el que su amigo hubiera tenido el tacto suficiente para no preguntar quien era el padre del bebé.  
— ¿Y va a saberlo?  
Ella negó de nuevo y los tres se sumieron en un silencio incómodo que rompió finalmente el pelirrojo acercándose a Hermione.  
— Nosotros cuidaremos de ti  
— Oh Ron ya lo sé — dijo limpiándose una lágrima rebelde — Este bebé tendrá los mejores tíos del mundo.  
— Ni lo dudes —Harry sonrió tratando de quitar algo de hierro al peliagudo asunto.  
Pero Ron miraba a Hermione aún con el ceño fruncido  
— No, este bebé tendrá el mejor padre del mundo — espetó aferrando los antebrazos de la chica — Cuidaré de vosotros Hermione, no tienes que hacer esto tú sola.  
Ella le miró, clavando sus profundos ojos castaños en los azules de él y sollozó, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho y abrazándolo con fuerza. Ron la envolvió entre sus brazos y la estrujó delicadamente, hablando con los labios pegados a su cabeza.  
—Todo saldrá bien, seremos una familia.  
Hermione lloró aferrada a aquel chico del que siempre se creyó enamorada y durante unos instantes pensó en aceptar aquella oferta, sabía que él podría hacerla feliz, que podría darle estabilidad, seguridad... un hogar para ella y su bebé. Pero si algo destacaba a Hermione Jane Granger, era su capacidad para ser una persona justa y hacer aquello no sería justo para Ron, él merecía ser feliz con una buena mujer que le amara, que le comprendiera y se desviviera por él, no había un amigo más leal e integro que Ronald Weasley, no merecía menos que lo mismo de su futura esposa. Una vez, no hace demasiado tiempo, ella pensó que sería esa mujer... pero se equivocaron y asentar una familia sobre las bases equivocadas nunca daba buenos resultados.  
— Gracias Ron, eres el mejor amigo del mundo  
Por la sonrisa que ella le dedico, supo que no iba a aceptar su propuesta, se encogió de hombros y se sentó resignado.  
— Estaremos contigo —dijo mirando a Harry, quien asintió.  
Pasaron el resto de la cena pensando en todos los cambios que tendrían que hacer a partir de ahora, empezando por la excedencia en el Ministerio que debía pedir Hermione y terminando por la habitación para el bebe que tenían que comenzar a preparar.

...

— Harry ya lo hemos hablado demasiadas veces — dijo de nuevo Hermione doblando una camiseta y guardándola en el baúl.  
— Pues una más Hermione — El moreno le quitó los pantalones que había cogido y los echó a un lado — No puedes irte.  
La castaña suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama, rendida a lo inevitable de la conversación.  
— Tengo que hacerlo Harry.  
El moreno paseó delante de ella, de lado a lado de la habitación, pasándose los dedos entre sus despeinados mechones de pelo negro y resoplando con evidente frustración.  
– Hermione piénsalo bien ¿Qué hay de los planes que habíamos hecho?  
Ella suspiró una vez más y se levantó, cogiendo a Harry de la mano y frenando el desgaste a la alfombra que estaba por hacer.  
— No esperaba que existiera la oportunidad de ir a Nueva York — Dijo con suavidad — Cuando pedí el traslado era una posibilidad casi imposible de conseguir.  
Él chasqueó la lengua  
— No hay nada imposible para la bruja más lista de nuestra generación — espetó casi inconscientemente ganándose una mirada de reprimenda de Hermione.  
— Sé que él va a casarse — susurró el moreno — Pero era algo que sabías que iba a ocurrir. Podrías aceptar la oferta de Ron — Le dijo con cierta desesperación — Él sabría hacerte feliz Hermione, además cuidaría de ti y del bebé, lo sabes.  
— Oh Harry claro que lo sé, pero no sería justo.  
— ¡Pues cásate conmigo entonces! — Exclamó furioso — A nadie le extrañaría si Skeeter diera la noticia, podría dar un apellido a tu hijo, lo trataría como si fuera mío Hermione.  
La chica le miró con los ojos desorbitados y los labios entreabiertos por la sorprensa.  
— ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo Harry? ¿Qué hay de Ginny?  
— Ella lo entendería. Solo serían unos años, mientras juega al Quiddich y se dedica a vivir un poco, yo la esperaría y daría una estabilidad a tu vida.  
Hermione parpadeó. Ella dudaba de que su amiga lograra entender esos argumentos, pero prefirió no discutir a Harry su retorcida lógica y se lanzó a sus brazos cerrando los ojos e inhalando aquel aroma que era único y a ella le olía a familia, a hermano, a hogar.  
Tembló y aguantó las repentinas ganas de llorar que la que sus padres estuvieran lejos de ella, era posible que nunca los encontrara o que jamás volvieran a recordarla, pero tenía los mejores amigos del mundo, amigos de los que darían su vida por ella, amigos dispuestos a cualquier cosa por ayudarla.  
— Oh Harry... Te quiero  
— Y yo a ti Hermione — Dijo él hundiendo el rostro en sus enmarañados cabellos, sabiendo, sin necesidad de palabras, que ella no aceptaría tampoco su propuesta.

...

El día en que su traslador sería activado, llegó antes de lo que ninguno esperaba. Hermione se puso una túnica amplia, que ocultaba su avanzado estado a ojos ajenos y salió caminando a primera hora hasta el Ministerio.  
Ni bien llegó al Atrio, una voz, demasiado conocida, arrastró las palabras a su espalda haciéndola estremecer.  
— Buenos días Granger, tanto tiempo...  
Recompuso la sorpresa de su rostro y se giró con una sonrisa amable y poco sincera.  
— Hola Malfoy.  
— Eres condenadamente difícil de encontrar. Llevo meses tratando de hablar contigo... Aunque seguramente ya lo sabías ¿Me equivoco?  
— Me hice una idea alrededor de la quinta lechuza.  
Él hizo una mueca que le recordó demasiado al Malfoy de la escuela y se encogió de hombros.  
— ¿A que se debe el honor? Pensé que estabas de permiso.  
— ¡Ey Draco!  
La voz de un apuesto joven castaño que se acercaba al trote por el fondo del corredor interrumpió su conversación, haciendo que ambos miraran en su dirección.  
— Hola Theo — Dijo Malfoy tendiendo la mano a su viejo amigo.  
— ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó el otro a su vez dando un amistoso apretón — He oído que te casas dentro de unos meses con la hermana de Daphne — Dijo sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la ex Gryffindor — Siempre pensé que acabarías casado con Pansy ¿No era con los Parkinson el contrato de matrimonio que firmaron tus padres?  
— La guerra lo cambió todo — contestó con simpleza — Además Astoria es dulce y cariñosa, algo que ciertamente le falta a Pansy.  
Ambos rieron.  
— Que extraño en una Slytherin — acotó Theodore  
— También es calculadora y caprichosa, tan astuta como cualquier serpiente.  
— Eso ya me parece más propio de una Greengrass — dijo entre risas el castaño — Oh ¿Granger? — Parpadeó con sorpresa al ver a la chica cerca de Malfoy, pero en seguida dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa, acompañada de una mirada apreciativa a la castaña — Vaya... Un placer volver a verte, leona.  
Ella puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió tendiendo su mano.  
— Buenos días Nott.  
— No no, llamame Theo — Dijo tomando sus dedos y besando suavemente la piel de los mismos en un gesto algo anticuado pero elegante — Vamos a trabajar juntos al fin y al cabo.  
Malfoy frunció el ceño levemente.  
— ¿No estabas trabajando en Nueva York? — Preguntó.  
— Efectivamente — respondió su amigo — pero he venido a llevarme conmigo lo mejor — sonrió mostrando su brillante dentadura — Y esta señorita — Señaló a Hermione levantando sus manos aún unidas — Es sin duda alguna lo mejor del Ministerio.  
Ella se sonrojó y se separó un poco de los chicos.  
— Bueno, tengo algo de prisa  
— ¿Vienes por el traslador?  
Ella asintió.  
— Yo lo he recogido — Le mostró una pluma de águila real — ¿Te parece si me das tu dirección para que salgamos desde alli? Seguramente te resultará más cómodo, al fin y al cabo yo apenas llevo equipaje y querrás despedir a tu familia.  
— Claro, no creo que haya ningún problema — Garabateó la dirección de la Madriguera en un trozo de pergamino y se la ofreció.— Estaré aqui.  
— Estupendo. Yo seré tu guía en Nueva York ¿Estás preparada para la aventura Hermione?  
Ella miró el rostro risueño de aquel joven, a quien recordaba como un muchacho solitario y parco en palabras que seguía a Malfoy y a los suyos a veces, un chico anodino con tendencia a la misantropía que solía pasar horas con la nariz enterrada entre los libros de la biblioteca. La madurez parecía haber sacado a la oruga del capullo y aquel chico tímido y poco agraciado había pasado a ser un joven apuesto, con mucha labia y de fácil conversación.  
Al menos, no pudo evitar pensar Hermione, tal vez tuviera un nuevo amigo en aquel lugar desconocido.  
— Estoy preparada, Theo.  
Ambos sonrieron sin prestar atención al gesto hosco con el que Draco les contemplaba y, cuando Nott se despidió de ambos marchandose con paso vivo, el rubio se volvió hacia la mujer y la taladró con sus gélidos ojos grises.  
— ¿Nueva York?  
Ella se encogió de hombros  
— Es una buena oportunidad — Respondió evasiva.  
— ¿Qué opinan San Potter y Weasel? — Preguntó sin ser consciente del modo en que apretaba los puños  
— Eso, Malfoy, no es algo de tu incumbencia.  
Claro que lo es, quiso gritar. Granger era suya maldita fuera. Había sido suya desde que le arrebató la virginidad en aquella sala oculta en Hogwarts, había sido suya y de nadie más, porque no necesitaba ser un genio para saber aquello. Le había quedado más que claro en Navidad que ella no había vuelto a estar con nadie desde aquel baile del torneo.  
— ¿Por qué te vas? — Siseo entre dientes  
— Porque es una buena oportunidad — repitió.  
— Quiero la verdad, Granger — dijo agarrando su muñeca con brusquedad — ¿Es porque no dejé a Astoria? — Dijo con media sonrisa de autosuficiencia — ¿Es porque me voy a casar?  
Hermione apretó los dientes por lo cerca que estaba del motivo y por la rabia que le dio qe hablara de aquel modo tan arrogante, con una sonrisa de complacencia, como si la mera idea le pareciera algo en lo que deleitarse.  
— Eres un imbécil, Malfoy — Se soltó de un tirón y le miró con ojos centelleantes — Fui una estúpida al creer que había algo bueno en ti.  
Él solo elevó la comisura derecha de su labio, divertido.  
— Desde luego que sentiste lo bueno que tengo, Granger. De eso no me cabe ninguna duda, y más de una vez déjame decirte.  
Ella bufó y se alejó sacudiendo la cabeza, mirándole por encima del hombro una última vez.  
— Adios Malfoy, mis felicitaciones por tu próximo enlace. O mis condolencias, según a quien.  
Lo último que escuchó fue la risa del rubio mientras de alejaba rumbo a la salida del Ministerio.

_Septiembre. Nueva York_

— Hermione no deberías estar aquí.  
Theodore Nott miró con reprobación la enorme tripa de la castaña con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados  
— Estoy perfectamente Theo ¿Acaso no es obvio?  
— Lo que es obvio es que te pondrás de parto en cualquier momento y mi despacho ¡NO es un lugar apropiado para ello!  
Ella solo rió sin hacerle demasiado caso.  
— Pensaba que tenías que salir hoy para Londres.  
El chico la miró a los ojos con intensidad.  
— Prefiero quedarme contigo. Podrías necesitarme.

— Oh vamos Theo. Aún me faltan dos semanas para salir de cuentas — Dijo haciendo un gesto displicente con la mano — Además la boda no te llevará más de un par de días.  
— Descubrí no hace demasiado que no tengo ganas de ir a esa boda en particular.  
Hermione suspiró con cansancio. Desde que Theo sabía quien era el padre, no había dejado de soltar pestes sobre Malfoy, al punto de rivalizar en insultos con el mismísimo Ronald Weasley, quien, junto con Harry,iba a Nueva York cada semana para seguir de cerca la evolución de su amiga y comprobar que todo marchaba correctamente y había terminado haciendo una extraña pero sincera amistad con Nott.  
— Son tus amigos, Theo.  
— También tú lo eres — aunque la mirada que le dedicó hablaba de las ganas que tenía de ser algo más que un amigo para ella — Y me gustas mucho más que ellos.  
La chica solo sonrió pasando sus manos sobre la enorme tripa.  
— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó preocupado  
— Siiiii — le empujó con cariño y siguió buscando papeles y tomando notas en un pergamino lleno de garabatos — No seas pesado. ¡Anda ve ve ve! — le espetó al más puro estilo Molly Weasley.

— Está bien me rindo — Theo levantó las manos y lanzó un dramático suspiro — No se te ocurra ponerte de parto mientras estoy en Londres ¿De acuerdo? — Le amenazó con un dedo apuntando su nariz respingona — Cualquier cosa que ocurra...  
Hermione le mostró una pequeña chapa que tenía el dibujo de una exclamación en el centro que saltaba una y otra vez en un bucle incansable.  
— Cualquier cosa que ocurra pulsaré tu botón del pánico  
Theo soltó una carcajada y pasó el dedo amenazador por su mejilla en una tierna caricia  
— Exacto. Yo me encargaré de avisar a Potter y a Weasley. Ojalá pudieran venir mientras yo no estoy...  
— Bueno, Harry dijo que tal vez podría venir  
— Potter está invitado al _evento del año —_ Soltó con veneno

— Claro que lo está, pero ¿En serio alguien espera verlo allí?  
Ambos rieron  
— No, la verdad es que no. Pero el Ministro le pedirá que acuda... Y no tendrá más remedio que ir.  
— Lo sé... Pero entonces mandará aqui a Ron.  
— Eso es cierto.  
— Vamos o perderás el traslador —le dijo ella con ceño.  
— Está bien está bien — Se agachó a dar un beso a la chica, que giró la cabeza con rapidez, recibiendolo en la comisura de sus labios — Algún día leona— Dijo suspirando — Algún día ..  
Ella sacudió la cabeza y se marchó con una sonrisa adornando su boca pese al peso que últimamente sentía en su corazón.  
Al día siguiente Draco Malfoy se casaría con Astoria Greengrass y ella podría cerrar por fin aquel capítulo de su vida, para siempre.

...

Harry estaba sentado al lado de Kingsley, mirando su reloj de pulsera casi cada minuto, contando los segundos de tortura que le restaban para poder largarse de allí. Vio a Malfoy, con su túnica de gala negra y su cabello elegantemente peinado de forma levemente descolocada, dando a su rostro afilado un aire desenfadado, de pie frente al mago encargado de oficiar la ceremonia de unión, con la cabeza en alto y la espalda recta, esperando pacientemente por su prometida que apenas se retrasaba unos minutos. Cuando todos empezaban a impacientarse la música de los violones empezó a sonar y la hermosa novia, envuelta en sedas y tules, comenzó a avanzar por el alfombrado pasillo, sujeta al brazo de su orgulloso padre.  
Genial, se dijo el moreno, estaba chupado, media hora más de sufrimiento y podría largarse de allí de una buena vez.  
La joven Greengrass estaba a punto de tomar la mano de su futuro marido, cuando Theodoro Nott se levantó como un resorte delante de todo el mundo, con una exclamación y se giró buscando la mirada de Harry entre la multitud.  
— ¡Potter! — Gritó con los ojos desorbitados y el rostro desencajado, olvidando donde estaban y con quien — ¡Es Hermione es Hermione!  
Harry se levantó también corriendo hacia el otro.  
— ¡Ya viene! — dijo completamente pálido.  
El moreno se pasó la mano por la frente con desesperación.  
— Dime que Weasley está en Nueva York — Siseó Nott  
— Ibamos a irnos mañana contigo — Respondió Potter  
— ¡Joder!  
Todo el mundo, novios incluidos se giraron sin poder evitar contemplar el espectáculo que los dos chicos estaban dando, sobre todo al ver a Nott abalanzarse sobre el ministro exigiéndole un traslador en aquel mismo instante. Tras una discusión a la que se sumó Potter, Kigsley accedió a hacerlo.  
— Un momento — Se oyó la voz de Malfoy — ¿Puede alguien decirme que cojones está pasando aquí?

...

— Respira Hermione, respira  
La castaña cerró los ojos y gritó cuando una nueva contracción sacudió su cuerpo y trató de moverse para aliviar el dolor que parecía querer partirla en dos.  
Oh Merlín, ella era fuerte, muy fuerte, era una heroína de guerra que había sufrido una tortura en las manos de la famosa mortífaga Bellatrix Lestrange, había sentido sus cruciatus y el filo de su daga maldita cortar su carne, había gritado y llorado, pero se había mantenido firme, incólume ante ella.  
En aquel instante anhelaba volver a estar en la sala de dibujo de Malfoy Manor, sufriendo en manos de aquella arpía, pues el dolor parecía infinitamente más llevadero que el que se perfilaba en su futuro más inmediato.  
Volvió a gritar, por suerte o por desgracia su apartamento tenía un encantamiento silenciador que impedía que nadie escuchara sus alaridos, pero del mismo modo no tenía forma de pedir ayuda, más allá del botón del pánico de Theo, bendito fuera por pensar en ello. Si pudiera recordar donde narices había metido su varita podría mandar un patronus al Hospital de Heridas Mágicas Saint Matthews de Nueva York. Se mordió el labio y se levantó finalmente cuando el dolor decidió darle un descanso. Tenía que coger su bolsa para el hospital y su varita. Además necesitaba limpiarse un poco antes de salir, mucho se temía que aquello que resbalaba por sus piernas era líquido amniótico y ¡No iba a irse del apartamento empapada como si se hubiera hecho pis encima!  
Maldito Malfoy, todo era su culpa, su embarazo, el dolor y el echo de que sus amigos estuvieran lejos de ella en aquel momento. ¡Cómo le odiaba! Se estaba casando ¡Casándose en aquel momento en que ella sentía que algo empujaba entre sus piernas dispuesto a desencajar su cuerpo! Todo era su maldita culpa.  
Localizó la varita detrás del sofá, con un accio se hizo con su bolsa y mandó un patrunus al hospital. Solo quedaba limpiar sus piernas y cambiarse de ropa mientras esperaba, no tardarían más de unos minutos en llegar a por ella, adoraba la magia al fin y al cabo.  
— ¡Señorita Granger!  
Los golpes en la puerta sonaron casi inmediatamente, mientras ella iba hacia el cuarto de baño.  
— Oh no, no no no no no — Se apresuró hacia allí y cuando abrió, dos enfermeros bastante jóvenes la tomaron de los brazos metiéndola de nuevo al apartamento — tengo que limpiarme — Dijo entre las convulsiones de una nueva contracción que asoló su cuerpo — Creo que he roto aguas — Susurró entre respiraciones agitadas.  
— Si señorita, no se preocupe, nos encargaremos de todo ¿Tiene sus cosas preparadas? ¿Está listo su marido?  
Hermione gritó  
— No... Hay... Marido — Intentó respirar entre dientes completamente pálida — El... Bastardo... Se... Está... Casando... Con otra — inspiró con deleite cuando el dolor cesó — Mis cosas están ahí. Va muy rápido — les dijo a los enfermeros — Tengo contracciones muy seguidas.  
— Vamonos entonces — ambos la sujetaron con fuerza mientras ella de aferraba a su bolsa de viaje — Tres, dos, uno  
En el momento en que realizaban la aparición conjunta, los chicos aterrizaban de golpe sobre el salón de la castaña.  
Lo último que ella pudo ver, con horrorizada fascinación, fue la imagen de Draco Malfoy, despeinado, magullado y con la ropa echa un asco, junto a la voz de Theo gritando su nombre con ansiedad.

...

Una eternidad después, o al menos eso le pareció a Harry, consiguieron que alguien les dijera donde encontrar a Hermione. Ni todo el poder de convicción del moreno, la labia de Nott y las amenazas conjuntas de de Malfoy y Ron, consiguieron que los medimagos les hicieran caso alguno, fue, ante todo pronóstico, la joven Astoria, envuelta aún en su hermoso vestido de novia, quien logró que le dieran la información necesaria para dar con la parturienta.  
— Está en la quinta planta, ya ha dado a luz — Dijo en un susurro encaminandose a los ascensores que eran muy similares a los del Ministerio de Londres.  
— Solo puede entrar uno — Les dijo cuando llegaron frente a la puerta.  
— Entraré yo — Dijo Malfoy en un tono de voz que no admitía réplicas.  
— Claro Malfoy... Eso será lo mejor — escupió Harry con el ceño fruncido — Entraré yo, porque créeme, lo último que ella necesita es verte la cara a ti.  
— Creo que lo mejor será que pase yo — Theo los miró a todos furibundo — Llevo meses tratando de que me deje cuidar de ellos — Tenía la mirada clavada en Draco — Quiero casarme con ella — dijo finalmente.  
— Sobre mi cadaver — siseó el rubio  
— Sea entonces — Escupió Theo sacando su varita.  
— ¡Chicos por favor! — Astoria los miró escandalizada — Esto es un hospital ¡Comportaos de una vez!  
Con una elegancia que solo se aprendía desde la cuna, se giró mirando a Ron que había permanecido callado por extraño que pudiera parecer.  
— ¿Me acompañarías a por un té mientras estos energúmenos se sacan los ojos con sus varitas?  
El pelirrojo miró a la chica vestida de novia, con una mueca de apreciación claramente masculina y le ofrecio su brazo sin dudarlo.  
— Yo invito — se alejó con ella, complacido por el modo en que la joven había tomado todo aquello y preguntándose si querría continuar la ceremonia después de eso o mandaría a Malfoy al cuerno... Si eso ocurría, Merlín sabía que él mismo estaría más que dispuesto a conseguir que la muchacha se olvidará del maldito hurón albino.  
— Mientras seguís aqui — dijo Potter agarrando el pomo de la puerta — Yo iré a verlos, creo que los años de amistad que tenemos a las espaldas me dan una más que merecida ventaja sobre vosotros. — Dio un paso hacia el interior de la habitación y una exclamación abandonó sin quererlos sus labios — Merlín bendito...  
— ¿Que?  
— ¿Qué pasa?  
Una cabeza castaña y otra morena se asomaron por encima de su hombro y los tres hombres contemplaron la escena con iguales rostros de asombro.  
Hermione dormía, sobre ella, a ambos lados de su cuerpo, dos bebés de cabello casi albino,lloriqueaban alzando sus pequeños puñitos al aire una y otra vez, lanzando quejidos de impaciencia más que audibles.  
— Oh — la joven madre se estiró incómoda sobre la cama y tomó a uno de los niños en brazos — No llores mi amor — dijo en un susurro poniéndole a mamar al instante.  
—Hermione — Harry entró y sujetó al otro bebé, levantándolo en brazos.  
— Él es Scorpius — Susurró ella, orgullosa — y ella Antares, porque es "el corazón del Escorpión" ¿No es hermoso?. Lo he conseguido Harry — murmuró cansada.  
— Si — sonrió el moreno — Lo has hecho genial Hermione — Acarició su frente y su mejilla — genial... Pero no podías hacer algo normal ¿No? — rió — ¿Tenían que ser dos? — preguntó con una mueca.  
La castaña rió  
— Nadie los esperaba... No sé por qué no nos dimos cuenta.  
— Pequeños milagros - dijo Theo que había mandado al diablo las normas del hospital y había entrado detrás de Harry — ¿Cómo estás princesa? — preguntó tomando la mano de la joven  
— Oh Theo, ¿No son perfectos?  
Él rió asintiendo  
— Lo son, tanto como tú.  
Desde la puerta, Draco contempló aquella escena y con un extraño sentimiento, completamente desconocido para él que aplastaba su pecho, cerró la puerta y se marchó de aquella habitación en la que, ahora, tras verlos, no tenía ninguna duda de ello, sus hijos descansaban tras la ardua tarea de venir al mundo.  
Caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cafetería en la que estaban Weasley y Astoria, al verle llegar, el pelirrojo se puso en pie.  
— ¿Los has visto? ¿Está todo bien?  
— La habitación parece libre de paso Weasley, sube si no quieres ser el único en quedarte fuera.  
Sin más el chico salió corriendo hacia los corredores.  
— Deberías haberte cambiado el vestido, Tory — dijo con una sonrisa al ver que la hermosa muchacha era el centro de atención del pequeño recinto.  
— ¿Bromeas? Me queda espectacular querido.  
— Eso es cierto — suspiró sentándose a su lado y tomó su mano con suavidad llevándose a los labios — ¿Te he dicho ya lo hermosa que estás?  
— No, no lo habias hecho aún.  
— Lo siento mucho Tory.  
— ¿Porque me han destrozado la boda o por haberme engañado con Granger? — levantó su aristocrática ceja con media sonrisa al ver el gesto de sorpresa de él — Oh querido, sé contar. Dame algo de crédito. Además siempre he sabido que no me amas, no es algo nuevo, te agradezco la discreción, eso sí.  
— Solo fue una vez — dijo el rubio  
— ¿Solo ha sido ella?  
Él suspiró y finalmente asintió. No eran muchas las mujeres que querían entrar en su cama desde que se libró de Azkaban. Por uno y otro bando encontraba insultos y desplantes, suponía que todo era demasiado reciente aún.  
— Solo ella.  
— ¿La quieres?  
Draco parpadeó confuso ¿Quererla? Alzó ambas cejas y miró a Astoria. Era preciosa, dulce, cariñosa, comprensiva, elegante e inteligente. Pero no la amaba, en el fondo ni siquiera estaba seguro de ser capaz de sentir eso por alguien... Aunque el dolor en el pecho que tenía desde que vio a los bebes, le decía a las claras que sí era capaz de profesar amor por alguien, al menos por aquellos pequeños a los que se sentía irremediablemente unido.  
En cuanto a Granger... La odiaba, siempre la había odiado, no soportaba su perfección, ese tono de sabelotodo que tenía... No era hermosa como Astoria, su pelo era como el de una Nimbus 2001, enmarañado y de un color opaco, normal y corriente. Su apariencia en general era sencilla, no la veía fea, pero desde luego no era ninguna belleza. Le faltaba ese aire de fina elegancia que todas las mujeres Malfoy habían tenido... Sin embargo nunca había deseado a nadie como la deseaba a ella, ninguna mujer había sido capaz de encenderle del modo en que Granger lo hacía, cuando la besaba, olvidaba su sangre y todo lo que no fuera estar con ella, entrar en su cuerpo y dejar que derramara sobre él ese bálsamo que le daba paz a su atormentada alma...  
¿La quería? No lo sabía, porque nunca había pensado en querer a alguien, porque no sabía que era exactamente ese sentimiento. Pero quería estar con ella, quería poder tocarla cada vez que le apeteciera, quería ver su rostro por las mañanas y cuidarla... Además no soportaba imaginarla casada con Nott, no soportaba la idea de que él viera crecer a sus hijos, que fuera él quien la tocara por las noches, quien recibiera sus besos y sus caricias... había estado a punto de casarse, sí. Y lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por la interrupción, pero él nunca había dicho que fuera valiente ¿Verdad? Y estar con Granger, enfrentar a su familia y a la sociedad era un riesgo que él no había querido correr... Además el contrato millonario con los Greengrass había impulsado su economía de forma considerable en los últimos meses, Astoria era una inversión segura, la leona...  
— No lo sé — Dijo simplemente.  
Ella solo sonrió y apretó su mano levantándose.  
— Creo que me iré al hotel... Sola — terminó cuando vio la intención del chico de acompañarla — Tienes una familia, Draco, si fueras inteligente estarías de rodillas delante de Hermione Granger, rogándole una oportunidad.  
Él la miró asombrado ¿Un Malfoy rogando? Astoria pareció leerle el pensamiento porque, antes de irse, añadió  
— Deja de escudarte en tu apellido y, por una vez en la vida, arriésgate Draco, incluso las serpientes podemos ser valientes, la valentía y el honor no es solo cosa de Gryffindors.  
Cuando se fue, Draco apoyó los codos en la mesa y hundió la cabeza entre las manos, derrotado.  
Tory tenía razón, iba a tener que practicar el arte de rogar clemencia... Y Draco Malfoy, jamás había tenido que suplicar en su vida, aunque estaba dispuesto a aprender.


End file.
